One More?
by erzaSWrebels
Summary: Ezra re-meets an old friend from his past. He didn't want her around, afraid that the other would disapprove of her. So he lied to the other that he didn't know who she was, however Ezra finds himself helping her to survive and protecting her from The Inquisitor grasp. Will she live or will she died in pain and a haunting past? Will she join the good side or fall to the dark side?
1. prologue: memories

Mela watched from her bed room door as the imperials, the ones who wore the white armor, burst open the door. Her mother and father were In the living room talking together but they stopped and the screaming began. The imperials toke hold of her mom and dad, Mela tried to run and help them but the imperials try to grab her and take her away like they did to her parents. Mela dodged the attacking army and ran for her life. she was just out the door when she started to flouting up in the air.

in the dark shadow a man with a white face and yellow eyes appeared as he walked forward he said "we got you know, Jedi."

"let me go." Mela said with an angry look

"oh, looks likes she about to cry to her mommy and daddy, well their not here are there are they, Mela." laughed the white men

The man in front of Mela reminded her of the species called pau'ans. Mela look closely at his teeth. The upper teeth were sharp but the lower were like human teeth.

"How do you my name?"

" That none of you bu..." trailed the man

The mans focus was now somewhere else. He stared at the sky like he want a ship there. There was a loud booming sound the hummed in mela ear. The man lost his focus. Mela drop to the ground tearing her leg. She started running before they know they lost.

" Get her" yelled the man

The imperials ran toward but Mela was to fast she took cover from the locals. The imperials started shooting but missed every time. Mela found a latter to the roof top of an old building, Mela climb to the top and stared at the bottom. The imperials ran past the building but now she know that she had to survive on er own at the age of seven.


	2. Chapter 1: Ezra again

Mela was leaning against a building looking around her surroundings. She was staring at a little hut old brown and rusty but the good thing it was filled with lots of food. Mela shot up when a lasat ran right past her. He was big and purple and had lots of facial also wore a greenish suit.

Not long after two humans came running behind the first one look like a bounty hunter and the second one was wearing a mandalorion helmet.

But the last one was running slower he looked a lot like Ezra, the only friend who had disappeared mouth he came closer Mela know who it was him in a instant. She jumped right in front of him and he stop in his tracks.

"Ezra is that you"even though she know it was him

"Mela" Ezra looked at her "what…what are you doing here"

"Ezra, where have you been, you disappeared mouths ago"

"I…..i went …"Ezra looked very nervous to speak

Then Ezra's eye were staring at the guy who looked like a bounty hunter. Mela look at him to , the guy stop running and was looking at them ,glaring,even.

"I have to go, Mela"Ezra was now turning away

"first tell me where you went, Ezra."Mela grabbed his arm

"Mela, I…"

"tell me where you went" interrupting Ezra

"NOT NOW, Mela"being as quiet as he possible could

Mela let go of his arm "just plz stay safe,Ezra,plz"

"I will"

Mela watched as he and went after the others. Mela could see that the man who watched them seemed to just stand their staring but at who she wounder

She looked again and the face looked madder then it had been

Mela looked up as the man was turning around and ran. Mela hope that Ezra was safe but she could not stop thinking about the others something about them made her feel uneasy.

A few minutes after Ezra fan away following the weird looking crew, stormtroopers watch as they searched for something.

"probably looking for the weird team" wondering out loud

A commander heard her and look right at her. Mela saw that the strange guy said something the stormtroopers as she whispered to her self "oh no." she felt something hit her back and everything went dark.


	3. Chapter 2: somethings up

Ezra felt guilty for leaving Mela but he need to get to the ghost. Ezra walk with his team to meet hera and chopper on the ghost at the point they said they would be. Once Ezra was on the ship he headed for his and zeb's room.

Kanan saw that Ezra was not his normal self. He stop Ezra before he climb the latter.

"Hey!" Ezra turned violently

"Who was that out there , Ezra." kanan look into Ezra's eyes "she stop you in the middle of the mission."

"I don't know who you're talking about"

"Ezra, yes you do, who is she."

"I don't know who she is, kanan." Ezra turned and climbs the latter to his room

"What was that all about" kanan turned to see who it was

"Sabine, I don't know" kanan looked at Sabine "Ezra hiding something and we need to find out"

Sabine nodded and went after Ezra but kanan stop her "not right now, let him rest"

* * *

><p><strong>This might be the smallest chapter.<br>**

**The next one is going a little longer**


	4. Chapter 3: real pain

Mela sat up instantly. She looked around the dark room trying to see if the was any exits. Nope. She could see the were stairs straight across from her. Mela got up and walked to the steps there was a door there. Mela checked for windows and cracks but since it was like a cell it was cell.

Mela was about to turn back to the seat when she heard voices. She leaned closer to the door.

"Why did you bring a girl here, commander" Mela heard a deep voice said

"I heard her say some…"

"We can't keep her here for whatever reason you have " Mela heard the deep voice again

"So, you want me to send in the strom…."

"No I think we should…..her…..the ship tomorrow" Mela could not hear he had said but whatever it was it was going to be bad very bad."

"But" the voice went on "we need her to answer a few questions"

Mela went back to the cot she awoke on. She sat down trying to think of what they were going to do to her. A minute later a commander came in.

"well its nice to see your up"

"what do you want" Mela looked straight at the commander

"I just want to ask a few questions"

"So, let's being with a simple Question shall we" the commander looked down on Mela "do you know where that crew is or who they are?"

"No I don't " Mela looked at the floor as she said

"Are you sure"

"Yes I am sure"

"I know you know where they are, tell me"

"I don't"

"Well, I will be back after the droid is done"

_What droid, what will it do_ Mela wonder

About 10 minutes a droid came in and Mela jump up. Mela ran away from the droid but it keeps following her. At one point it trapped her in a Conner. The droid stab cut and ripped her. Mela relaxed after the droid had left. Mela sat in the Conner barely moving and covered in blood. The commander came like he said he would.

"Can you answer the question?"

"I don't know who they are"

The commander left and the droid came again. But this time it hurt more than it did last time. Mela even screamed in pain.

* * *

><p><strong>sorry again its not very long but if you want them longer just tell ok<br>**


	5. Chapter 4: truth

Mela woke up to the pain in her arm she is pretty sure it was broken. Mela was surprised that she had slept for a long time without waking every few minutes. Since the droid came in about 5 or 6 times she could not move without her having to feel pain.

Mela sat there thinking. It was not long after she found herself longing for her friend Ezra. He seem so distance when she saw him again for the first time in mouths.

An hour past by the time the commander came in with a few stormtroopers. He walked past the troopers and headed straight for Mela.

"Can you answer my question" holding what mela's head to his

"I DON'T KNOW WHERE THEY ARE"

Again she felt something hit her. Mela fell to the ground about to past out

"You should of tolled the truth" the deep voice was here two

_What's going on here_ Mela wonder?

Everything went dark

* * *

><p><strong>well, I guess this is very short but it was already written <strong>

**Oh, and I could not find a good title for this charter **


	6. Chapter 5: falling mela

Ezra was coming back with his team from a mission when felt someone in trouble. He looked behind. Nothing. He looked to the left and the right, still nothing.

Kanan notice that Ezra was acting different.

"Ezra, is something?"

"Um, yes some…someone needs help."

"But there's no one around here, Ezra"

"That's just it, kanan"

Ezra looked up at the sky and there was the person who needed help. Ezra ran at once but kanan stop him.

"Ezra, we don't know who that is you can't save this one, OK"

But Ezra didn't listen. He ran right past kanan. Ezra knew who it was. She was the only friend he had on the streets; he had to save Mela he had to.

Ezra ran as fast as he could but he knew he was not fast enough. Ezra ran straight for a rock. Still running he climbed the rock and jumped. Ezra almost missed Mela but he caught her just before she hit the ground. Ezra was now on his knees looked down at Mela. She was covered in blood; the cuts were too big to leave her on the ground. Ezra was relieved that she was still breathing but Ezra notice slowly it getting harder for Mela to breath, he needed to help her and fast.

"Ezra, we need to go theirs a star destroyer above us" Ezra turned to kanan

"What about her"

"Leave her, she could be a spy for the imperials, Ezra" kanan looked down at Mela

"But…..what if…..if she's not" kanan turn Ezra "she will die, with these wounds kanan, she will die"

Kanan looked at the kid. He could see tears on his face.

What up with this kid thought kanan

"Well, OK we will help her, Ezra"

* * *

><p><strong>if you what the charter longer ask me because i can star making long on charter 7 <strong>


	7. Chapter 6: more memories

Kanan picked up Mela with Ezra right behind him. They took her to the med bay. Ezra watch in silence as Mela breathed soundly. Ezra still sacred that Mela was going to stop breathing went up to her and help kanan check the wounds to see which one needed the most care.

While Ezra was still looking at the cuts kanan called the crew to the med bay. Hera was the first one to enter the room.

"whats up ka…" Hera look at the girl on the bed "oh poor thing. Do you know what happen, kanan?"

"No, but she was dropped out of a ship but the good thing was Ezra saved her"

Kanan looked down at the screen. Kanan did not look up he just stared at the screen.

Ezra looked at kanan "WHAT,WHATS WRONG"

"well" kanan looked at them "she…..well has a broken arm and some broken ribs…she is also severely cut in many places, she was defiantly ripped apart by a droid many times."

Hera looked at Mela then to kanan then to Ezra "we'll try are best, don't worry"

Kanan heard Ezra whisper "this is all my fault, I am sorry me….." but Ezra said the name to quiet for kanan to hear

_So, he does know who this_ thought kanan

Hera and kanan left when Sabine came in "wow, that looks painful" Sabine turn to Ezra

She tried to have a conversation with him but he stay quiet. Sabine turned around and went out of the room. Once Sabine left Ezra when up to Mela and fixed her hair

"What happen Mela"Ezra stared at the girl laying their

Mela looked a little different when Ezra saw her on the streets of lothal. Mela's face was gray and red now that ezra look at her he wish he stayed to help me the day they meet again.

_I will not let Mela out of my sight; she will stay with me _thought Ezra

Ezra turned and sat down on the floor. He remembers when they first each other.

_Ezra saw a girl climb the latter that lead to the top of the building he was on. The girl looked right down at the groun. Ezra walked out behind the crates and looked down to._

_Stormtroopers ran right past them. Ezra blinked and stared at the girl and the girl stared at him._

_Ezra walked toward her but the girl moved farther _

"_Don't worry i am not going to hurt you" the calmed down once Ezra said that_

"_How did you run so fast" Ezra looked at the girl_

"_I don't know how I ran so fast, oh my names Mela" the girl looked happy to be around someone_

_They both sat on the building talking about everything_

_Ezra knew they were perfect together well to get food_

_And he knew they would get along just fine since they were both seven years old._

* * *

><p><strong>oh just so you know when its monday i will not be posting anything tell nexts Monday so do get angry if i do post anything next week <strong>


	8. Chapter 7: the girl

Ezra awoke at the side of the bed Mela laid in. Ezra watched as she breathed slowly, he turned to mela's eyes expecting them to flutter open any second. But it seemed that she was not going to sir. _Not today_ Ezra reminded him self

Ezra got up out of the seat and walked slowly to Mela.

"I am sorry Mela" Ezra bent down and hug his old friend

Ezra backed up and turned to the door that lead out to the hall. He looked down the long hall, no one was there.

_Good_ thought Ezra as he went to his and zeds room.

"Great, zebs snoring again" Ezra climb the latter to the top bunk

Ezra flopped down staring at the ceiling

"is there anything I can do to help Mela" Ezra wonder out loud

After a few moments Zeb got up and yawned. Zeb then turned and stared at Ezra like he was not there. Ezra stared back too but looked angry. Zeb finally walked out of the room.

The door closed after Zeb left "did Zeb hear me" Ezra stared at the door "oh no this is going end bad" he jumped down and ran after Zeb.

Kanan and Hera were in the cockpit talking.

"Hey Hera, have you notice Ezra being different lately" stared at Hera

"No I have not" Hera put the ghost on autopilot "when do you think Ezra started acting weird"

"well after that girl jump in front of Ezra on the mission" kanan looked down at his hands and started playing with them" Ezra hiding something I know it"

Hera looked up at kanan "have you talked to him"

"Um…yes but…. He's doesn't seem to want to talk"

The door open to the cockpit. Kanan and Hera turned to see who it was.

"Zeb, what's up" Hera looked at him

"Well…..its…it's about Ezra"

Kanan looked up and stared at Zeb when he said this.

"He ask himself if there was anything he could do for Mela, and he was awake when he said this" Zeb now stared at the door then went on "do you guys know who he's talking about?"

Kanan looked what "wait, he said Mela right"

"Um….yah"

"That makes perfect sense" kanan now was thinking

Zeb stared at him with a weird look "um…. Kanan, what makes perfect sense"

"well, Zeb there a girl in the med bay" kanan now walked to Zeb " and when we were in there Ezra said something like, This is all my fault I am sorry , then he said a name that started with a M, so that means he knows the girl."

"Wait, there a girl in the med bay, named mela that Ezra somehow knows her"

"I guess so Zeb" Hera turned to the controls

The cock pit door opened once more and Ezra ran in glaring at zeb. He was unaware that the others were there tell he heard the voice.

"Ezra!" kanan looked at him "is there something you need to tell me"

Ezra then looked up at kanan "kanan, um…um…..no there's nothing …."

"Ezra!"


	9. Chapter 8: awoken

Mela woke up to her new surroundings. Mela jumped up out of the bed only to find her hands tied to the side of the bed.

_Great I am stuck on the side of the bed _thought Mela

She sat there in pain from the fall and the pulling on the arms. Tell she remember her practice. She sat there closed her eyes and focused on her things in the backpack across the room. After a few minutes a knife rose out of the backpack. The knife fluttered towards Mela's hand.

"Yes" Mela caught the knife and was about to cut the rope when the door opened

* * *

><p>Mela quickly hide the knife down here sleeve. She looked straight at the guy who came through the door.<p>

_Wait is that the guy who was with Ezra when I saw him_ wonders Mela.

"Oh,…hi your…you're up" Kanan looked at the girl hanging on the side of the bed "great, thanks Zeb for tying her up only for her to get more hurt."

The man bent down and helps Mela get her hands free. Once Mela had her hands free she pulled out the knife she hided in her sleeve.

"stay back" she held the knife close to Kanans neck

"Whoa…..I'm not going to hurt you, put the knife down" Kanan held his hands out in front of him.

"Where am I " Mela move slightly back but did not put the knife down

"Calm down your safe, put the knife down" Kanan bent down a little more but that just made Mela even more nervous and held the knife higher.

Kanan toke his com out and called for Hera. Hera came at once, the door open again and Mela saw a glimpse of dark blue hair before the door closed.

Kanan saw that Mela was not paying attention and grabbed the knife from the girl's hand

"Hey!" Mela looked straight at him

When she looked right in to his eyes, Kanan could see the fear and the pain in her. He feel back at how much fear mela held.

"Kanan, are you OK" Hera looked from Mela to Kanan

"I'm fine, Hera" Kanan was getting to his feet know.

Kanan reach out his hand to the girl for her to grab. But Mela made no move to grab the hand. "Come on take it"

Mela stared at the hand but finally toke it and Kanan pulled her up.

"Well, now that you're up my name is Kanan" Kanan step closer to Mela but she step back now leaning against the bed" and this Hera were here to help"

"Where am I" Mela looked at the green twi'lek

"You're on the ghost, don't worry its safe here" Hera looked at the bandages'. They needed to be change to new clean ones.

"Can we clean you up….." Hera wanted to say her name but she didn't know it

As if Mela read her mind she said her name " Mela , its…its Mela" she still back up like they were going to shot her. But she let them help her clean up. She watched Kanan and Hera leave after they had finish; they told her to get some rest. Mela sat down on the bed. She looked at herself and notices she was wearing different clothes, didn't look like herself at all.

* * *

><p>Ezra came out of his room when Kanan and Hera came out of the med bay.<p>

"Is she what" Ezra looked the door

Kanan looked at the door and back to the boy "Ezra …we don't want you going in there tell we say you can."

Kanan stared at Ezra as Hera went back to the cockpit. Kanan watch as Ezra stand there staring at the door.

"Ezra, it's…"

"No don't you dare talk to me" Ezra turned to go back in to his room

"Ezra, I'm…."

"I don't want to hear it, Kanan" Ezra disappeared behind the door.

Kanan stands there for a minute or two before he walked to the cockpit. He looks one last time at Ezra's room before going in the cockpit.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey this is the last one I am posting till Jan. 26. I will post at least 3 charter on Jan. 26<br>**

**so just hang on for a week**

**I dont want to stop posting but I am not here for a week**


	10. Chapter 9: Misfortune

**hey sorry it toke so long but i hope you like it**

* * *

><p>Ezra laid on his bed thinking of the times he and Mela had like when the stole a box of fruit and the first night they spent together on the streets and when they found the old tower.<p>

"Good times." Ezra whisper out loud

"What was that, kid" Zeb looked up at him

"Um…nothing…..I said nothing" Ezra laid back down and stared at the ceiling.

_Specters 1 to specter 4 get to the cockpit now _Zeb's com went off.

"Um…..kid…..stay here" Zeb turned and walked out the door.

"OK…whatever you say" Ezra joked

Once Zeb walked thought the doors, Ezra jumped down off of the top bunk. He opens the door quietly so he could get to the med bay without anyone spotting him. He went the key paid to push in the code went he heard a voice behind him.

"Hey!, what are you doing, Ezra" Ezra turned to see Sabine staring at him

_Dang it, she must of had her door open_ Ezra realized. He turned back to Sabine face "Nothing" Ezra looked at the floor

"Well it looks like you're going into a room that's off limits to you" Sabine walked to the key pad and changed the code. "There, now I have to get this code to Kanan, Ezra do not do anything stupid." and with that Sabine turned and headed for the cockpit doors.

"Ugh, they make it impossible to do anything around here." Ezra looked at the med bay door. "well, there's only one more way in now." He looked up at the air vent.

* * *

><p>"You had to try her hands, Zeb"<p>

Ezra could her Kanan voice coming from the cockpit where the reset of the crew was. Ezra giggled at the thought of Zeb being in trouble but he so realized he needed to get to the med bay as quick as possible. He turned back to the dusty vent and crawled to the med bay. Ezra got the air vent door that lead to the med bay and looked down at Mela.

"EZRA, WHERE ARE YOU!" Ezra heard Kanan yelled from Zeb's room.

Ezra looked back down at Mela, but something had change. Mela was now, sleepily, sitting what and looking at the door.

"Ezra?" Ezra could her Mela's voice "what he's on this ship!"

_Shes awake_, Ezra stared in shock

Ezra was just about to open up the hatch and yell Mela's name when the doors open. Kanan walked thought the doors and Ezra stayed silence and listened.

* * *

><p>Mela sat up instantly at the sound of Ezra's name. she looked around the rooms, eyes full of shock as it landed right on the door of the med bay.<p>

"Ezra?" Mela stared at the door "wait he's on this ship."

The door opened and Mela fell off the bed and to the ground with fear. She looked up over the edge of the bed at the man who had just walked in.

_OK, clam down it's the guy named kanan or was it nadan no I think it was kanan _Mela reminded herself.

"Oh…sorry" kanan looked around the room

Mela still at the side of the bed looked at kanan "you're looking for something, aren't you"

"What…me…. no" kanan stared at the girl, _can she read my mind_

"Well, it's not something its someone. Well someone with raven colored hair" Mela sensed that he had fear toward her knowing that this person was abroad the ship.

_Yup she can defiantly read my mind _kanan looked at her with amusement

Mela was now smiling waiting for the rebel leader to tell her about Ezra. Kanan looked from side to side trying to think of what to say so the girl doesn't know anything about being on the ship Ezra. Kanan opened his mouth to speak but he looked straight at Mela and saw her purple eyes shot open with pain. Kanan watch as the girl laid on the floor holding her head struggling to stay conscious. Hera came running as Mela screamed in pain and soon after Sabine and Zeb came running in. As Hera and Zeb got Mela on the bed the screaming faded away as if nothing had happened. Mela was now on the bed still trying to stay conscious. Kanan stood there staring at Mela while everyone around him try to help Mela. After the screaming stop the crew calmed down a little but Hera was still in mother mood even thought they did not know this girl. Mela stare at the wall while holding head, her breathing slowed down a bit but before Hera could help her, she was out. Hera looked right at kanan.

"What in the world happen, kanan" Hera walked up to where kanan was

"I…..I…" Kanan shook his head in confession

Kanan look up at his crew, all eyes were on him "I don't know what happen"

"Well, I do"

Everyone turned and laid eyes on Ezra standing in the door way of the med bay.

* * *

><p><strong>sorry it toke long<strong>

**i had some help from some of you and that help me write the net few charters **

**thanks for waiting **


	11. Chapter 10: the problem

"So, then you know her" kanan knew that Ezra had to tell the truth now

"No" Ezra glared at him "I don't know her, but I do know what happen" Ezra lied somewhat

"What happen, then" Sabine glared at him knowing Ezra was lying

"Will…. It happens to people who have been alone for awhile, I had it once before" Ezra looked at the ground full on lying " your head starts to hurt then you can't see, when that happens…some people see the past, some see the future and…..and… others heard voices for the dark side"

Ezra sat down on a chair while the others looked in confusion.

"Wait, that happen to you" Zeb looked at him

"Um…yeah awhile ago" Ezra stood up to get away from everybody

Mela did see and hear all of them. Ezra knew that, but he was always worried about Mela when she gets that way.

Ezra walked out the door but no one stopped him this time. He walked to his room and laid on the bed. Ezra heard footsteps stop at his door. He thought someone was going to walk in but Ezra only heard a few clicks and then the footsteps walked away

_What was that all about_ Ezra stared at the door

Ezra jumped off the bunk and walked to the door. He tried to open it but it was shut tight.

_Great they locked him in here_ Ezra sat in the corner and started to cry

* * *

><p>Mela eyes shot open I the dark room.<p>

**Well hello, Mela**

_What are you doing here again?_

**you can't get rid of me Mela, I'm you**

"No you're not, get out of my head" Mela's breathing began to rise

**Oh don't you remember, you have to died for me to leave but we all know you cant**

"Well, that can be arranged" a smile creeped on to Mela's face

Mela slowly crawled out of the bed and headed toward her backpack. She open it and dug thought to find her sharpest knife. Once Mela found it she pulled it out and held it above her head.

"Get out of my head" Mela move the knife closer to her head

"NO!" a screamed shattered the silence

_I am crazy I hear too many voices _Mela looked around the room. She was just about to jam the knife in to her head but she could not move her arms.

Mela was pushed to the ground. As she fell she dropped the knife and heard it shatter against the floor. She tries to get up but was pushed down again. They slammed her head against the ground and then her vision went bury.

"What are we going to do with her" a girl's voice raised from the silence

"Just get her back on the bed and keep her bag away from her….(sigh)…we need eyes on her at all times" a voice answered the girl

"What about…."

"He's still not allowed in" the man interrupted

As the voices went on and Mela try again try to sit up. She was again slammed against the floor. This time it felt like rocks had hit her.

"Can she see us?" Mela heard before she passed out

* * *

><p>Mela awoke in the same bed as usual.<p>

_Was that a dream last night _Mela stared at her hand _maybe, but it felt so real_

She looks around the room for her bag of stuff. It was not in the corner where it first was it. Mela looked everywhere but had no lucky. Mela, still in bed, turn to face a wall. She closed her eyes and started mediating.

"What are you doing" a gruff voice was behind her

Mela did not turned or opened her eyes "who are you, lasat"

"Um….." the lasat turned around and ran out of the med bay.

Mela jump up know this was the only time to escape. She got on the bed and reached for the air vent. Mela jumped in and crawled thought hoping to find her bag. She stops when she heard a familiar sound coming from a room. She turned to find the room. Mela stop at where the sound was coming from and looked down to see Ezra crying in the corner. She tries opening the hatch but it was glued shut. Mela then kick it open and fell to the ground. Ezra looked up wide eyed and stared at Mela.

Mela ran to Ezra "Ezra, are you OK"

"Yes I am fine; Mela but you should be in the med bay" Ezra stared at her "why are you not"

"Well Ezra, I didn't like to there so I decided to more to a better neighborhood" Mela giggled when she saw Ezra laugh

"Very funny Mela, ha ha, but seriously where are you here" Ezra try to make a stern face but failed

Mela laugh at Ezra "I scared that lasat out of his fur and I decided to go exploring"

"Wait you sacred Zeb" Ezra giggle along with Mela

"So that's his name" Mela laugh at the sound of it "funny name to have"

The two teens giggle uncontrollable.

"So how did you scare Zeb, Mela" Ezra stop laughing as much

"Don't you remember, Ezra" Mela's smile turned in to a frown

"Remember what" Ezra looked confusion

"I can sense people coming and can tell what type they are" Mela looked at him

"Oh yah now I remember" Ezra looked ashamed

"So what up with that guy, nadan I think it was" Mela looked in to Ezra blue eyes

"Oh you mean kanan" Ezra's eyes sparked up with laughter

Mela started laughing at her mistake. She was happy to see Ezra again and glad that Ezra wanted to see her. The door suddenly flew open and kanan stepped in glaring at the two teens sitting in the corner.

* * *

><p>Kanan walked out of the cockpit and toured the med bay for his turn to watch Mela since Zeb would not go back in there. He stops at Ezra's door when he heard giggling. Kanan opened the door and walked in only to see Mela and Ezra sitting in the corner of the room.<p>

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" kanan eyes shifted from Mela to Ezra

"Kanan?!" Ezra and Mela jumped up

"MELA, YOU'RE COMING WITH ME" kanan glared at them

"And what makes you the boss of me" Mela walked a up to kanan

"Well your on my ship and we saved your life" kanan grab her hand to drag her away

"To tell you the truth you guys do look like life savers, you look like the empire to me" Mela pulled her arm out of Kanan's hold

Kanan again grabs her arm and dragged her away. Mela stomped on his foot and ran but the purple lasat grab her and throw her in to the med bay Zeb then lock the door. Mela ran to the door and hit it.

"You can't lock me in here" Mela slides down to her knees and starts crying.

This event reminded Mela of her parents and then time she and Ezra were split up but the empire for 2 days.

"_Mela, Hurry up when need to get to the market" Ezra running in front of her_

"_Hold on Ezra, I will be there in a few seconds" Mela ran after Ezra to caught up_

"_You're always slow Mela just admit that you are" Ezra looked at Mela once she had caught up_

"_I am not; you're the one that's slow" Mela hit Ezra's arm_

"_I don't think so, snail" Ezra started to run_

"_You're on, tortoise" Mela ran after him_

_Once Mela had beaten Ezra she tackled him. _

"_Ha, looks like ,your snail now" Mela laugh _

"_Ok ok, let's just get to the market" Ezra got up from the ground and walked along side Mela_

_Mela and Ezra arrived at the market. To their surprise stormtroopers were everywhere_

"_Mela, let's have some fun" Ezra held up a bomb_

"_Let's do it" Mela smiled _

_Ezra rolled the bomb toured a group of stormtroopers. The bomb exploded in front of their faces. Mela and Ezra laugh and ran but they bumped in to a trooper. The trooper grabs Mela and forced her to walk in front of him._

"_MELA!" Ezra ran after them but more stormtroopers stopped him and pushed him down_

"_EZRA!" Mela turned and ran to him but she was pushed down in to an ally that had no exit_

_Mela fell and hit the ground so hard that it knocked the air out of her. Mela laid there trying to call out Ezra but her words were very faint._

A hand touched Mela's shoulder. "Mela, are you OK"

"Ezra?! , why ,how are you here" Mela jumped up

"We have to go, come on Mela" Ezra climb in to the air shaft and Mela followed

Ezra led Mela to the ramp. "Wait Ezra my stuff, I need my stuff"

"Why we can get new things" Ezra looked at her

"No we can't not all of it, there something special in my bag" Mela stared climbing back in to the air shaft

"Mela, get down and stay right here I will go find it' Ezra pull Mela down and climb in to the air vent.

* * *

><p>Kanan walked in to the cockpit.<p>

"You didn't need to be so mean" Hera worked the controls

"What's up with these kids" kanan sat down

"Kanan their kids what do you expect" Hera looked at him

"Well there…" the alarm for the ramp stared flashing

"Someone has opened the ramp, come on kanan" Hera flew up and heard for the ramp.

Mela and Ezra jumped of the ship and fell down to the ground. Mela was glad to have fresh air on the other hand Ezra held Mela close and slowly landed them to the ground. Mela was the first to jump up.

"That was fun" she laughed

"Come on let's get to town" Ezra walked up over the hill

* * *

><p>"Come on follow Ezra" kanan walked of the ghost and looked around<p>

"Which way did they go" Sabine followed Kanan's gaze

"They went to town I just know it" kanan ran toward the town

* * *

><p>Mela looked at the corner of an ally and saw the crew heading this way. She turned and ran to Ezra.<p>

"Ezra there coming" Mela stared at his face

"But there's no other exit, Mela" Ezra looked around

"Let's go up" Mela looked at the top of the building

"But how" Ezra stared at her

"Use the force" Mela laugh at him

"Well I still have not got that down and how did you know" Ezra gazed at Mela wide eyed

"Ezra, you can't hide anything from me now hold on" Mela held her hand out and closed her eyes.

Ezra started to flout in the to the top of the building. Mela then jumped using the force.

"How did you do that" Ezra stared at her

"Ezra, I'm a Jedi well Padawan you know what I mean" Mela gazed down as the crew turned the corner.

"Where are they" Zeb looked upset and angry

* * *

><p><strong>hey guys i made it longer <strong>

**oh by the way snail and tortoise are nicknames Mela and Ezra gave each other**

**if theirs anything you don't understand PM me or send a review and i will tell you about**


	12. Chapter 11: more jedi

Zeb searched the ally "where are they?"

Zeb sat grunting and watched Sabine and kanan search for things the teens might have left behind.

"Zeb, can you please help" Sabine turned and glared at him.

"Fine, but there nothing here" Zeb got up and helped look behind crates.

Zeb looked up at kanan and Sabine did the same. They were about to walk out of the ally when they heard laughter. Zeb was the first one to look up and see Mela leaning over the edge.

"Hey, you blow are cover" the crew noticed Ezra standing on the building beside the laughing Mela.

"Sorry, I can't help it" Mela was still laughing "it's just…. that Zeb so funny."

"I am going to kill her" Zeb took out his Bo-rifle and aimed it at Mela.

"I don't think you would want to do that" kanan looked up at Ezra then back to Zeb "Ezra will kill you for kill a innocent girl"

Kanan looked up to see Mela slip off the edge of the building from laughter. Mela at the last second grabs on the building's roof. The crew looked up with shock to see her hanging off the roof.

"We need to help her" Sabine ran forward.

"Wait don't you here that" kanan stop Sabine.

The crew listen and heard giggling turn in to laughter. They look up at Mela to see her laughing again. But then the crew heard a familiar sound, a sound that has not been heard for mouths.

* * *

><p>"You can't go one mission without falling of a roof can you, Mela" Ezra grabs her hand to pull her back on the roof laughing with her.<p>

"What do you expect from me" Mela pushed him down once she had gotten up.

"Hey!" Ezra laughed.

"Come on tortoise, follow me" Mela ran to the other side of the roof and jumped down.

"You got it, snail" Ezra ran after her.

Ezra jumped down into an ally he had never seen before.

"Mela, what is this place" Ezra got up to her.

"Shh, stay quiet and follow" Mela walked into the crowd.

_Great she's in mission mode, this better be important_ Ezra thought.

Ezra followed Mela in to a building that some what looked familiar. Once they walked in Mela shut the door. She turned around and looked at Ezra.

"Ezra thanks, but I got to go" Mela looked at the door "you go back to your crew and I will go back to my life, got that"

"Mela, I am going to stay with you" Ezra looked at her.

"Ezra no…." Mela was cut off by Ezra.

"No Mela you need my help" Ezra walked up to a chair and sat down "you are being hunted, I have known it for mouths"

"But Ezra your crew" Mela watch Ezra.

"They're not important right now, what is important is helping you" Ezra jumped up when he heard a knock on the door.

Mela walked up to the door.

"Wait, it could be the crew" Ezra try to block her.

"Ezra, don't worry" Mela open the door and 2 kids fell to the ground.

"I told you guys to not come around here!" Mela yell at them as they got up.

"Oh Mela, how did you know it was us…oh wait never mind" one of the kids (a girl) looked up "I keep forgetting that were pa….." the girl stop when Mela gave the _'don't you dare say that word' _look.

Mela then closed the door and went in a room to get something. Ezra looked at the two kids; the girl had long brown hair with golden brown eyes. She wore a cadet uniform but it was colored black, purple and yellow. She had no scars or cuts; it looked like she had never left her house before. On the other hand the boy had short black hair and brown eyes. There were scars all over his face and he wore a dark blue shirt and his pants were like Kanan's but in better shape. He also wore armor like Sabine's but it was more Stormtrooper style. A few minutes later Mela came out carrying three handles.

"What are you carrying, Mela" Ezra turn and looked at Mela's hands.

"Ezra, you know what these are you have your own" Mela gave the boy and girl each their own handle.

"Wait your all Jedi" Ezra stepped backwards in shock.

"Padawans, to be exact" the boy walked up to Ezra "wait, Ezra is that you"

"Yes creeper that is Ezra" the girl walked up to the boy.

"I told you to stop calling creeper, Kate" the boy glared at her.

"Fine I will, creeper" the girl started to laugh.

"Kate, Kell stop fighting!" Mela walked up to them "we have people on our tails, we need to be ready"

"Fine, sorry Kell" the girl known as Kate sat down on a chair.

"Ezra, if you're staying with us can you please pull out your light saber" Mela left the room.

Ezra pulled out his light saber and Kell came run to see his saber. They compare the light sabers they had. Kell's light saber had the sword part and it could hold bombs and fire them to. Kate's light saber had arts supplies like Sabine they both love art. They were all talking when the door was busted down and the ghost crew (**not including Hera and chopper**) piled in.

"Mela, get out here quick" Kell stood up ready to fight.

Mela came running out to find the ghost crew standing in the door way. Instead of yelling she went up to Kell and whispered something in to Kell's ear then he relaxed.

"Ezra, get back here now we….." kanan noticed Ezra holding his light saber "EZRA, did you tell them!"

"Um….." Ezra stared at the ground.

"EZRA!" Kanan walked up to him. Ezra still stared at the ground "EZRA, DID YOU TELL THEM!"

Just then Mela walked between them. "hold on, first off you are going to pay for that door and second you can't come in and start yelling at people"

Kate started to giggle but once she saw blasters pointing at her and Kell she back up. Ezra then went in front of Mela and looked into Kanan's eyes.

"Kanan leave us alone" Ezra stared at kanan.

"Ezra no you are coming with us" kanan grab Ezra's arm.

"I said leave us alone" Ezra moved to have kanan let go.

"Ezra…" kanan started.

"I said leave us alone" Ezra push his hands out in front of him. Kanan and Zeb were push back by the force.

Sabine fired at Kate and Kell. They activated their light saber and deflected the shots. Sabine stumbled back with shock she looked at kanan then looked back at the teens. Kanan got up to see the light saber deactivate and a wall of objects form in front of them.

"Kate, Kell ran" the crew heard Mela say "you had to show them didn't you" was the last thing they heard.

"Jedi" kanan stood up shocked.

* * *

><p>Kate, Mela, Kell and Ezra ran out the back door.<p>

"Mela, what are we going to do, they know" Kate was shaking Mela.

"First put me down, second we need to get off this plant" Mela stood looking at her somewhat team.

"But we never been anywhere but Lothal" Kell walked up worriedly.

"Kell, when did you become a worry puss" Mela looked at him.

"Good point" Kell backed up.

"Just come on, before we go thought when need to get lilly" Mela raced off.

* * *

><p>"Kanan they are all Jedi and they have Ezra" Sabine started to pace around.<p>

"Sabine calm down they don't have Ezra, he when with them" kanan sat down next to Hera on the ghost.

"Wait Ezra left us to go with the girl, and who is them" Hera place the ship on autopilot.

"Yeah Ezra did go with her but we don't know why" Sabine finally sat down.

"And them is two other teens with them" kanan sat there looking at them.

"Well, we still need to find him can you sense anything kanan" Hera turned back to her ship.

"No, I can't feel Ezra anywhere" kanan walked out of the cockpit and to his room.

* * *

><p><strong>OK again i will not be posting till next Monday which is Feb. 9 <strong>

**again its the week on week off thing so plz stay with me till Feb. 9**


	13. Chapter 12: a new start to began

**hey guys sorry i posted so late i got bored of writing this charter**

**but any ways i hop you like it**

* * *

><p>"Mela, are we almost there" Kell ran after her<p>

"Kell, we just left like 2 minutes ago" Kate stopped mela and waited for the boys

"Who is this Lilly anyway, Mela" Ezra stop to catch his breath

"Lilly is a lasat but not like Zeb…you see she is small and skinny" Mela walked in to a house

"Ok, so why do we need her" Ezra followed the crew inside

"She has a ship, E" Kate turned and looked at Ezra

"Why did you say E" Ezra looked back at her

"Because that's the nickname I gave you, like I did to everyone Kell is creeper or Kelly, Lilly is Lill and Mela is me" Kate sat down

Kell leaned against the wall "Kate don't you dare call me creeper"

"Why little Kelly is it because you miss mommy" Kate made a sad face

"Kate! Enough" Kell active his light saber and ran at Kate

Kate jumped up and deflected his lightsaber with hers. Kell again lunged for her this time burning her cheek.

"OW, Kell!" Kate, not worrying about the wound, ran after Kell

"Kell, Kate can you please stop one of your little fights and help me" Mela poked her head around the corner

Kate and Kell deactivate there sabers and went in different directions to look for Lilly. Ezra sat down and waited for someone to give up and come back to him. He hated being alone it reminded him of the times on the streets when his parent were taken away. He remember when the rebels toke him in of course it was only a few months ago. Ezra snapped back in to reality when he noticed someone sitting next to him.

"Oh, hi Mela" Ezra looked in to her purple eyes

"Hey I been meeting to give you something" Mela reached in to her pocket and pulled out a small white piece of paper "I was going to give you this to you the day you left"

Ezra took the paper and unfolded it, it was a picture of a girl and boy and on the back were the words remember me Ezra from Mela.

"What for, were you going to leave" Ezra stood up in shook. _Why would Mela every leave me_

"no, I had a feeling you were going to leave I just didn't realized you were leaving that soon" Mela looked at the floor tears rolled down her face "Ezra, when you left I didn't know what happen to you, I thought you were died or with the imperials, I was scared that you left me because you didn't need me…,I have never been need, I thought that…that you…you used me to survive and then you left me because you were done with me, like others had done when I was with my parents"

"Mela, why would I do that you're like a sister to me" Ezra sat back down next to Mela

Before Mela could say anything Lilly walks thought the door. She was a lasat like Zeb and even looked like Zeb. She was purple and skinny like Mela had said, she was about his age and very small. Ezra never seen a lasat other then Zeb, Lilly had dark hair put into two braids she wore a suit almost like Zeb's but in a different color and shape. This was a surprise to Ezra.

"And you invented you in" Lilly looked straight at Mela

"Sorry Lilly, I thought you were here" Mela stood up and walked to her

"It's ok …wait are Kell and Kate here" Lilly dropped the bags she was carrying

"Oh man I totally forgot" Mela ran outside while Lilly ran through the house

"Um what's wrong with them being alone" Ezra race after Mela

"Well Kell and Kate have a bad relationship with each other because they are brother and sister anyway when we found them Kate was about to kill Kell" Mela walked around back "now come on"

* * *

><p>Kanan, Sabine and Zeb walked back to the ghost from another failed mission to find Ezra, the third one that day. Once they appear over the hill Hera ran up to them letting Sabine and Zeb pass by pushing kanan back.<p>

"Did you find him" Hera questioned him along with a few beeps for chopper

Kanan just looked at them and shook his. He walked up the ramp and to his room for a rest.

That day grew quiet, there was no yelling and fighting, no sounds of laughing, and even Sabine's spray cans were unusually quiet. Hera sat in the cockpit flying her ship to who knows where while Sabine sat in her room thinking of what to do about Ezra even though he was annoying. Zeb laid on his bed trying to sleep but every time he closed his eyes he think of his little buddy but of course he ignored it like usual. Kanan how ever did not relax, he mediated trying to find Ezra's force signature. Kanan could feel that his Padawan was far from where they were, however he could not pick up his signature anywhere. After awhile kanan gave up and laid on his bed, he then tried to contact Ezra through the force.

**Ezra are you there please will you answer me**

After awhile kanan got an answer form Ezra

_Leave me alone kanan _

**Ezra you know I won't do that, where are you **

_Why should I tell you_

**Because I care for you, we all care for you, now please tell me**

_My answer is no kanan, now leave it be _

**Ezra!**

**Ezra!**

* * *

><p>Mela and Ezra found Kate on Lilly ship and Kell was found in one of the rooms of the house. Everyone was know on the ship know as the Falcon. They all sat in the cockpit while Lilly started the engines and toke off. They had all agreed on the planet Mandalore were Sabine had once lived.<p>

"Lilly can you drop me off on Coruscent, I can't come with you guys I need to be on my own" Kell looked around at his crew faces

"Well….ok Kell, if you want" Lilly went back to flying the ship

"And can you drop me off on Ryloth, I need to be alone too" Kate glare at Kell

"Fine, anyone else want to be dropped off at another planet" Lilly looked at her crew

"Lilly, I think the rest of us are fine" Mela glared at Kate and Kell

"Ok then were off to Coruscent then to Ryloth then finally Mandalore" Lilly drove her sip in to space then hit hyper drive.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like it and i would love to see your reviews about the story so far <strong>

**thanks for all of your support so far and i think that your stories are way more amazing and i hope you will keep writing on**

_**ezraSWrebels out**_


	14. Chapter 13: the dream of fate

**yeah i posted it but its the middle of the night**

* * *

><p>The falcon just left Coruscent and was now on the way to Ryloth. When they first landed on Coruscent Kell ran off the falcon without saying goodbye. Now back in space Kate went to her room and packed her things while Mela, Ezra and Lilly were in the cockpit.<p>

"Hey, is snips still here" Mela sat down next to Lilly

"Um, maybe if he did not ran off the ship when we were Lothal" Lilly drove into hyperspace

"Well, I am going to look for him" Mela got up and walked out of the room

"Hey Lilly how old are you" Ezra shifted in his seat

"I am 17, E" Lilly tapped a few buttons and turned around

"You know, you're the second lasat I have seen in my life" Ezra moved his graze from space to Lilly's

"Yeah I know, because most of the lasat's were wiped out, I am actual surprised you have meet one before me" Lilly turned back to the controls

"I know that" Ezra turn his head violently to the side sounding upset "did you know your family before that happens"

"well kind of, I only knew…knew my brother which I have no idea where he is but he's now 39" Kate gave a small glare from the side of her face of course Ezra didn't noticed _why do I keep talking about my life when I don't want to_

_I think that how old Zeb is _Ezra thought "what's your brother's name"

"Why would you like to know" Kate stop the ship and sound sad as she spoke

"I was just…." Ezra was cut off by the door of the cockpit opening and a droid rolled in, one that almost looked like chopper.

"Oh hi snips, Mela's looking for you" Lilly looked at the dark blue droid.

The droid answered with a few happy sounding beeps and rolled in the com area.

"OK, I tell her that you're here" Lilly voice rang out through the ship "Mela, snips is in the cockpit if you want to say hi"

Once Mela came walking through the door, the droid spun around and sound very happy.

"it's nice to see you too again, snips" Mela laugh at the little droid.

Lilly landed on Ryloth right when Kate walked in the cockpit

* * *

><p>The ghost crew all sat in the cockpit.<p>

Hera was the first to speak "we need to find Ezra and sitting here and not talking about will not help"

"We know Hera" Sabine was a little annoyed

"Kanan, have you contacted with Ezra?" Hera put the ghost on auto pilot

"Yes I have" kanan sat and stared in to space

"Did he repose" Sabine sound worried

"Yes, he does not to be found, but that worries me more" kanan toke a small glimpse of his crew before facing the window

"Ugh, why do we need to find him now" Zeb just sat there watching the crew

"ZEB, he could be in trouble" Hera shot up from her chair being her normal over protective mother

"Yeah well that Mela girl looks like she has everything under control" Zeb grumbled under his breath

"Well we don't know anything about her she could be part of the empire" Sabine got two and stood by Hera

"Then why was she thrown off the ship with cuts and bruises" Zeb didn't really want Ezra back right now

"Maybe it was a trap to get Ezra" Sabine face turned red with angry _how could Zeb not want Ezra back_

While everyone was yelling kanan started to feel Ezra's force signature, he was on Ryloth but kanan could feel that they would not stay very long there. Kanan came back to realize the yelling had stop and the eyes of the ghost crew where on him.

"What?' kanan was worried that he was yelling without realizing it

"Kanan you just said that Ezra's going to Mandalore" Hera sat down eyes stilled gazed at kanan

_I had never thought of Sabine's home world _kanan was shocked

"Hera, let go to Mandalore right now Ezra might be there" Sabine stood over her shoulder

* * *

><p>"Kate you could still stay with us" Lilly let go of Kate after she gave her a hug<p>

"If Kell is going to be alone then I am going to be too" Kate turned and gave Mela a hug

"Good bye, E" Kate shook Ezra's hand before running off the falcon and onto the plant

"Come on guys we have to get to Mandalore" Lilly went up to the cockpit "you guys better get some sleep well be in space for another day before we get there"

Ezra watch as Mela left the cargo area. Snips was staring at Ezra.

"What do you want" Ezra walked to his room

Ezra laid on his bed trying to get some sleep. He finally closed his eyes drifting to darkness when he felt kanan.

_Ezra_

Ezra tried to ignore it and get some sleep before they land on Mandalore. But kanan voice kept him from falling asleep.

_Ezra_

_EZRA_

**WHAT**

_Ezra please listen to me we need…_

**No kanan like I said no **

_Ezra please will you just…_

**NO!**

Finally kanan voice disappears and Ezra fell into a deep sleep.

Ezra felt like two gaint hands were shaking him but he could not see anything through the darkness. He could hear faint voices; Ezra try to focus but the shaking made it hard to hear.

"…you can't keep…."

"…I am not keeping…."

"….no…"

"Oh but I will…."

"Don't touch her"

"I will have her and you can't stop me"

"You won't get her, she will not come"

"True that might happen, but if that does happen you will still be mine"

The voices grew louder and louder. Ezra could hear now what they were saying. But then they stop, he stood in the darkness when a light came on and he realized that nothing was holding him. He looked down at the ground and right under the light a girl laid on the ground unresponsive. She laid covered in blood, the room was dim but you could make out spots of blood on the floor and walls. Ezra tried to move forward to get a better look but the shaking was getting worse. He got a few steps in when the girl turned over and he saw her face. Ezra screamed, the face was covered in blood, half the skin on her face was ripped off and a huge deep cut ran across her right eye and blood oozed for the corner but it was not the reason Ezra was screaming. The girl whisper Ezra's name and he knew who laid at his feet in her own blood, Ezra fell down to his knees and screamed. He had tried to protect her from this exact fate. He had fail, he had fail Mela.

Ezra's eyes shot open, he saw Mela leaning over him. She was not bleeding, she was not dying, he let out a sigh of relief that she was still safe and healthy as ever.

"Ezra, are you ok" she now step back realizing that he was awake

"Yes, I am ok" Ezra answer way to quickly

"Ezra, why were you screaming" Mela now giving him a glare

"Was I screaming?" Ezra tried to hide his dream

"Yes, you were" Mela now folding her arms

"Well, I am fine" Ezra got up and walked out of the room

He walked toward the cockpit and ran in to snips.

"Hi snips" Ezra stop in front of the droid

Snips answer Ezra with a couple of but of course he did not know what he had said. He felt guilty that he did not understand him snips seemed nice.

* * *

><p>Kanan shot up in shock he had felt his Padawan's fear. He had heard his Padawan's scream. He had felt his Padawan's pain.<p>

Now he had to find his Padawan more than ever. He had to make sure he was safe in his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>ok i know you must hate me now because of all the cliffhangers but i had to stop here because i wrote this at 12am and i am really tired but i made sure that i posted now so i could update faster <strong>

**i would really like to read your reviews and the next charter will come so **

**also i will online for most of next week i might not be online from Friday to Sunday nets week**


	15. Chapter 14: trust should stay

**i am back with a new charter i might also post one tomorrow  
><strong>

**i think i should start doing a disclaimer **

**ok here we go**

**DISCLAIMER: i do not own any of the star wars rebels charter (i wish i did):(, i only own my OCS**

* * *

><p>Mela watch Ezra leave the room in a hurry. Instead of standing there like an idiot Mela walked out of the room toward the cockpit acting like nothing had happened. She entered to find Lilly and Ezra sitting and talking to each other. Mela sat down quietly and listen to their conversation tell they noticed her.<p>

She was soon lost in deep thought. Mela had meet Ezra's master and it surprise her that Ezra hasn't ask her about her Jedi master of course what's to talk about its was about 4 mouth ago she finally found herself a master to teach her more about the force since her parent had taught her some of it before they were capture. The last time she saw her master was when they were training and were caught by the empire and that white face man again took her family away again by kill her master right in front of her. she was held down and was forced to watch her master die if she turned her head they would hold her face in place as the man stabbed his red saber though her master heart. She had to watch her master struggle; she had to see a Jedi to die. Yet Ezra had the choice to leave his master and did without know that many Padawan did not have a choice to stay with their master, they did not have a choice to flee without their master and most importantly some had to watch their masters die.

"Mela!" Lilly was screaming in her face

"What?" Mela looked around in uncertainty

"Were on Mandalore" Ezra spoke up from his sit

"Oh, sorry" Mela got up and walked to the ramp and everyone else followed

"Ok, so were low on supplies already" Lilly spoke once every one was on the ramp "Mela and Ezra how about you guys go to the market and check out are surroundings, ok?"

"ok we will be back soon so don't worry" Mela walked on to the planet "well probably, we might be a little late if Ezra's still a trouble magnet, back will be back"

"I am not a trouble magnet" Ezra stared at Mela offend

"Oh just come on Ezra cant you take a joke" Mela walked away from the falcon to the town with Ezra on her tail

They walk around the market looking for food to supply on the falcon. They turned the corner and ran in to some stormtroopers.

"Who are you" the one on the right ask them

"State your business" the other one said

Ezra and Mela looked up at the troppers but before they could knock them out the third one called them out.

"Wait you're the rebels from Lothal" the third one came up and grabbed them "you two are coming with me"

Mela and Ezra were dragged down the street and around the corner.

"See, trouble magnet" Mela whispered in Ezra's ear and pointed up at the roofs

Not only the troppers dragging them away to who knows where but running along the roofs the ghost crew was there think that they were not noticed.

"Can you please stop calling me a trouble magnet"Ezra whispered back

"Well, you are" Mela again whispered in his ear

"Quiet rebels or we'll make you quit forever" the stormtroopers voice rose from the towns noises

Mela rolled her eyes and looked at Ezra. Three blaster shots ring out and hit their targets causing Mela and Ezra fall to the ground, they both jumped up and ran into the open fields. The rebels ran after them but before the two teens could get any farther Zeb jumped and front of them grabbing them both but Ezra ducked too quickly and only grabbing Mela. Zeb held Mela tightly causing her gasp for breathe.

"Put …..Me….down" Mela voice grow softer each word she said

"Zeb you killing her, just put her down" Ezra tried to loosen Zeb's grip but stumble backwards

Zeb waited for the rest of the crew to catch up before loosening his grip allowing Mela to breathe again. Mela relaxed while she got her breathe back making easier for the crew to come closer. Ezra tried harder to get meal free but Zeb pushed him back and accidentally pushing him hard enough to fall back and having him hitting his head on a rock, knocking Ezra out.

"Wow, you must be a very caring family to knock out one of your own crew members" Mela struggled to get out of Zeb's hold

"Shut up" Sabine ran over to where Ezra laid unconscious

"Well I'm not the one who…" Mela interrupted by an explosion come from where the falcon was "oh no, Lilly" she said quietly

The crews stopped and looked around with the interruption Mela struggled out of the lasat's hold and ran to Ezra. She shaked him trying to wake him what before Zeb grab her again. She was grab when Ezra finally open his eyes.

"Ezra, the ship, make sure she's ok" Mela nodded her head toward the way the falcon was

Ezra jumped up and ran as fast as he could. The crew tried to stop him but they were too late. They found a tree and tired up Mela so they can look for Ezra but they didn't go too far away from her.

_Mela, we have a problem_

Lilly's voice came thought the com

"What is it" Mela softly said

_Well I when looking for you and when I went back to the ship it was exploded_

"But your okay right"

_Yes but I saw Ezra coming and the troppers surrounded him and knock him out and there coming toward me now_

"Lilly get out of there…"

A scream came crashing out of the com which made the ghost crew turn around and look at her.

"Lilly?, LILLY, EZRA?" Mela screamed thought the com

The ghost crews watch as she yelled into the com and watch the tires flood her face. Zeb walk closer to her being as quietly as he could before he knocked her out.

* * *

><p>Mela woke up in a pitch black room she felt rope tying her hands and feet together. Luckily the rope was not tired right and she could slip her hands thought she then untied the rope at her feet. Mela stood up and felt around the very small room, she found a door but there was no way to open it from the inside. Mela sat back down in a corner holding her legs close to her body. But then she heard someone walking toward the room and she stood up to see the Door open and the man with the ponytail walked in.<p>

"How did you…" he wore a surprised look on his face

"First rule of kidnapping, tie the rope tight" Mela held up the rope that had once blended her hands together

"never mind just get out here" kanan pushed her out of the small room and sat her sown on a chair while the crew crowed around her

The small room turned out to be a closet in a lounge area somewhat room. Mela turned her focus on the people who stood around her.

"Ok, a few questions" kana glared down at the young teen "first, where is Ezra?'

"Why should I tell you" Mela slightly wore a grin on her face

"Because were his crew and we want to make sure he's ok" kanan glared even more

"Again why should I tell you" Mela just looked at the grew

"Ugh, she starting to get on my nerves" Sabine crossed her arm and glare on her face to

"Yeah, you too" Mela just grinned at the crew

"Can I please punch her" Zeb's punch his fist in to his hand

"Oh Zeb, then you would not know where your sister is" Mela made a fake pouty face

Zeb stumble backwards "you know where Lilly is"

"Zeb, don't listen to her she's lying" Sabine turned to the lasat and then back to Mela

"I do know where she is" Mela jumped up offend "she with Ezra"

"And where is Ezra" kanan push her back down in the chair

"How am I suppose to know where they are they were caught by the empire" Mela crossed her arms and looked at the floor "but I can't find out very fast"

"Then do it" Sabine turned and walked out of the room follow but Hera

* * *

><p>Ezra woke up to find himself in a cell of a star destroy. He got up and looked around, the cell felt smaller to him but he thought it was because he had grown. Ezra sat back down and waited because they will could in soon.<p>

After a few minutes some stormtroopers and the inquisitor came in.

"Well, glad to see you awake" the inquisitor smirked at the boy

"You can't keep me here you know" Ezra glared at him

"I am not keeping you here I am using you as bait to get a girl" the inquisitor bent down and stared in to the boys eyes

"No you…you can't" Ezra struggled to speak

"Oh but I will have her"

"Don't touch her" Ezra's anger boiled up inside of him

"I will have her and you can't stop me" the inquisitor grabbed the kid by the hair and pulled him up

"ug…..you will not get her, she will not come" Ezra held his hands to where his hair was being pulled

"true that might happen, but if that does you will still be mine" the inquisitor throw the boy against the wall and laughed

The inquisitor wrapped the force around the boy's throat and lifted him up in the air. He wouldn't put the boy down till he was gasping for breath. After awhile he dropped the boy and left a few mounts later a droid rolled in and attacked the boy that laid on the floor. The droid left after it had completed its task. Ezra laid there in a pool of blood as a wave of pain washed over him.

* * *

><p>Mela jumped up from the seat she had been sitting for hour. Kanan did the same and walked up to her to push her back down in the seat. Mela push him back with the force a little and ran in to the cockpit and surprised Hera, Kana ran in after her.<p>

"What was that for" kanan tried to pull Mela back

"I know where Ezra and Lilly are" Mela whisper something it to Hera's ear

Hera then started the ghost up and flew into hyperspace. While kanan drag Mela back to the room they were in and throw her into the closet again.

"Come on let me out" Mela cried behind the closet door

Kanan walked to the door and was about to press the pen button.

"Kanan no, she ….we can't let her out" Zeb stop kanan from pushing the button

"She has the right to come out just as much as you do" kanan pressed the button and Mela walked out

"Thank you kanan" Mela sat down in a chair and watch them

"Ugh….I'm going to my room for a nap" Zeb grumbled under his breathe as he walked to his cabin

Zeb laid on his bed and thought about his little sis in the hands of the empire. They had to save her and Ezra as fast as they could.

* * *

><p><strong>i really hope you enjoy my story and i would love to see your reviews about this charter <strong>

**and i am not on from Friday to Sunday but not a big problem but what ever. have a good day and may the force be with you**

**~ erzaSWrebels out**


	16. Chapter 15: the inquisitor

**yay i got to the good part that i wanted to write**

**ok i would like to thank chimongra, and animatedfangirl21101 for there support. of course chimongra tolled me it was a good story at the beginning of it but they are really good people and i would like it if you read their story there great. there really good at writing and i am not kidding. so read their storys**

**anyways cant post till Monday but who cares about that its three days**

**lets get a move on **

**DISCLAIMER: i don't own star wars rebels or its charters**

* * *

><p>Lily heard Ezra's scream finally fade out of her ears. She had awoke to Ezra's cries for help she wish she could help but she was in the same position as Ezra, stuck in a cell with no way out. She had sat three for three hours listening to the screams' of pain.<p>

* * *

><p>Mela was not aloud out of the lounge room because the crew still didn't trust her so kanan watch her like a hawk. Kanan finally got to know Mela and found out that she was almost like Ezra.<p>

"So, how do you know Ezra" kanan sat down next to Mela

"Well I meet him one day" mea tried to keep her life personal

"How" kanan sat back and watch her

"I just did!" Mela sounded mad

Kanan and Mela felt the ghost land they both jumped up and ran to the cockpit. It turns out that they had landed on the star destroyer. They ran to the ramp as fast as they could and got ready to take out the stormtroopers. The ramp opened and 15 stormtroopers greeted them with blaster shots, they took them out and ran down the hall of the ship.

"Where are the cells" Mela stopped and wait for the rebels to caught her

"This way" kanan stop then ran around the corner

Mela and the crew follow him in to a hall full of doors.

"Mela, Ezra's is in that one and….Zeb's sister is in the next one over" kanan pulled out his blaster "open them and will cover you"

"Ok" Mela ran over to Lilly's cell first and opened it

Mela ran in to see Lilly lying on the floor sleeping. Mela ran to her and woke her up.

"Who…Mela" Lilly open her eyes seeing a figure standing over her

"Lilly come on we need to get out of here" Mela pulled up Lilly up to her feet and lead her out of the cell

Lilly stood there when Mela went to open Ezra's cell door. She stared at a purple figure shooting stormtroopers with a bo-rifle.

"Big Z?' Lilly saw the figure turn around before everything faded in to blackness

Zeb heard the cell door open eager to turn around and look at his sister but stormtroopers round the corner and started firing. Zeb fired back knock them out, he keep on firing protecting his little sis. Zeb hear a faint voice and turned around to see Lilly fall to the ground, he picked her up and laid her against the wall and went back to firing at the empire.

* * *

><p>Ezra awake in his cell to blaster shots, he tried to jump up but right when he moved his hand pain rushed through his body.<p>

"Ugh" Ezra winched in pain

He heard faint clicking sounds from outside his cell. The door open and a figure stood at the door way, Ezra moved his head slightly to get a better look the figure ran at him stopping in front of his face. The figure put a hand on his shoulder causing pain. The figure pulled its hand as fast as it could noticing it was causing him pain. Ezra noticed that the figure look familiar.

"Mela!" Ezra managed to grasp

She pick him up and hand him to kanan, he then ran out with Ezra in his arms.

"Zeb, Sabine come on were going" kanan rushed back to the ghost

Zeb picked up Lilly and ran after Sabine. Mela got out of the cell to see the crew turning the corner she ran after them but stop when she heard a voice.

"Well, well if it isn't Mela" Mela turned to see the white face man "do you remember him"

Mela glared at him and pulled out her lightsaber and activated it. She ran for the man.

"wha…..what about m….Mela" Ezra whispered as kanan rushed on to the ramp of the ghost

"Zeb, get the girl" kanan turned before running further into the ghost

"But kanan she…." Zeb stopped died in his tracks

"Zeb!" kanan voice rang form inside the ghost

"Fine" Zeb hand Lilly to Sabine and ran to get the girl

Zeb ran down the hall and stopped at the corner when he heard light sabers clashing together.

"Of course, you're the one who took my parents away, you killed my master and you hurt Ezra how could I forget" Mela voice rose in anger and fear.

Zeb looked around the corner to see the man lift Mela in the air and throw her against the wall. He watch as the man well pan'an walked over to the girl and lifted her up with the force only to see him throw her in to a cell and lock it.

"Let the rebels escape, I got what I wanted" the man known as the inquisitor tolled the stormtroopers.

Zeb ran back to the ghost before it left. Kanan greeted him in the cargo hold.

"Where's the girl, Zeb" kanan looked around the room seeing no girl

"Kanan, it…it was a trap they wanted the girl" Zeb flatten his ears against his head "we need to tell Ezra"

Kanan nodded and headed back toward the mad bay where Ezra laid in peace.

* * *

><p>Hera set to work on healing Ezra luckily he was not as hurt as they thought he was. There a few minor cut along his body, he had a few light saber burns on his sides but the biggest problem was a big cut on his shoulder if it was pulled it was be ripped from his body. Kanan walked in to she Hera in mother mood helping Ezra, she was stitching his shoulder together. He then looked at the lasat on the other bad beginning to stir. Kanan walked up to her and helped her sit up and just then Zeb walked in seeing his sis awake he ran to her and hug her.<p>

"Lilly I am glad you're safe" Zeb spoke in a happy tone

"I am to Zebby" Lilly giggled and smiled that she now had her brother back

Ezra shot up shocking Hera. She stumbled backwards worried about Ezra; he shouldn't have woke up this early. Ezra jumped of the bed not caring about the pain he had cause himself, he tried to stand but fell down into a pair of welcoming arms.

"Mela" Ezra whisper and instantly passing out

Kanan held the boy who became limp how was going to explain what happen to Mela.

* * *

><p><strong>hope you enjoy. i love this charter but there will be more that i will love <strong>

**anyway well accurately theses nothing to talk about so yeah i guess till next time**

**~erzaSWrebels out**


	17. the update note

**well hey i am back  
><strong>

**i might not be posting for awhile because the charter i am writing is hard to make it the way i want. its hard to write about the inquisitor because we don't know much about him but that's not stopping me from writing about him.**

**anyway have you guys seen the episode of star wars rebels its awesome and did you know that next Monday is the season finale. i saw a preview and it looks awesome_(the clip was kanan_,_ Ezra and the inquisitor battling) _the sad thing is about it being next monday is i cant watch the finale because my dad does not like me watching tv plus i don't have the channel subscription to watch it.**

**so yeah i hope you will keep on writing and reading story's because it is fun.**

**i love all of your guys story's that you have so far because they are great. again i hope you guys keep on writing and have a good day and**

**May the Force be with You always **

**~ezraSWrebels out till next time**


	18. Chapter 16: ezra

**i am back yeah**

**sorry i been busy and it was hard to write this chapter. if there is anything it here theta doesn't make sense or is misspelled i am sorry i just finished it and i have been sick again i am sorry**

**ok anyways last time posting till monday 9th**

**let get on with the story**

**disclaimer: i will never own star wars rebels but if i did i would but my OCs in there**

* * *

><p>Mela eyes adjusted to the darkness surrounding her. she had no idea where or how she got here, all the things she could remember had blue and red swirls blocking most of the images and the rest of the images of what up happen last flooded out of her heard once she had woke up. Mela looked around at her surroundings they seem familiar, stair leaded up to a cell door, a metal bench she had seen them before but she could not enter her own mind to retrieve those thoughts. Mela sat down in a corner holding her knees close to her chest. tears streamed down her face as she realized that no one will come for her like she did with Ezra and lily. The door jerked open and the white face man walked in.<p>

"Mela, nice to have you up" the man walked slowly toward the girl

"So it's ok to know my name but I can't know yours" Mela stood up and back up against the wall

"People call the inquisitor, if you must know" the man walked closer to Mela "but you will call me master"

"What makes you think I will call you master" she stepped away from the wall and closer to the man

"You will be my apprentice" the man locked eyes for the girl "and you will do as I say"

"What makes you think I will join you" Mela stared into the inquisitor yellow eyes

"You don't have a choice, but we could do it the hard way or the easy way" the inquisitor narrowed his eyes studying the teen

"Well, I rather die than join so that would be the hard way" Mela watch was the man grew angry

"So be it" the inquisitor wrapped the force around Mela's neck and lifted her into the air

Mela struggle to get free, she clawed at her throat tying to remove the invisible grasps. The inquisitor held his grasp tightly and the pain was too much for Mela, she fell unconscious and went limp in the man's grasp. The man just simple just drop the girl on the ground, he turned around and walked out of the cell looking once over his shoulder.

* * *

><p>Lilly sat in the cockpit with the ghost crew. They stared at each other not saying a word, waiting for ezra to wake. It's been 2 day since he had last open his eyes, but his wounds had healed.<p>

"We need to save Mela" Lilly at last spoke up

"Why would we, she the reason why you and Ezra's were on that ship" Sabine crossed her arms

"She's also the reason why I am here and she is my friend" Lilly yelled back at her

"Well, she's Ezra's and my sister's friend so I guess…..i am saying we should help her" Zeb stood by Lilly

"We can't leave anyone in the hands of the empire, what do you say kanan" Hera continue on flying the ship through the sky

Everyone's graze landed on kanan, they stared waiting. Kanan looked at the crews faces, he know that he could not leave a Jedi with the empire.

"We need to go back" kanan stood up and walked out of the cockpit.

He headed to the med bay to check on Ezra. He walked in to see that Ezra was still asleep, kanan was about to turn around when he felt fear. The man jerked around to see Ezra, almost jumping out of his sleep. Era looked around the room realizing that he was safe aboard the ghost.

Kanan ran to the boy "you okay, Ezra"

"Yeah, but Lilly is she okay" Ezra moved to the side of the bed but kanan pushed him back

"Yes, she okay" kanan pulled back his arm

"Wait what about Mela…" Ezra looked up at Kanan's eyes seeing a little of fear and sadness roll in

Kanan keep quiet not sure what to say, he just stared back at the bright blue eyes.

"Kanan…?" Ezra's face being to turn red

"Ezra, she…..Mela was taken by…..by the inquisitor" kanan put his hand on Ezra's shoulder "we could not save her"

"Well, then we have to go save her" Ezra jumped off the bed and scampered to the door "you go to Hera to….."

"Ezra, that's what we're doing, we're fly back know" kanan stopped Ezra

"O…..okay" Ezra relaxed that they were going to save his friend

"Now, let's get you back to bed" kanan push era toward the bed he had laid in

"But, I am not tired" Ezra turned around to face kanan

"Just do it, Ezra you need your rest" kanan pick up Ezra and carried him to the bed

"Kanan, come on be reasonable" Ezra tired to get out of Kanan's hold but it was no use and he started to laugh

"Ezra, stop struggling you're going to make me drop you" kanan laugh with the teen "and then Hera's going to kill us both"

"Just put me down, kanan" Ezra tired to stop laughing

"Ok" kanan drop the boy onto a bed "now get some rest, I come back to check on you"

"Do I have to get rest, I am perfectly fine" Ezra tired to get out of the bed

"Ezra, just do it" kanan walked to the door of the med bay

"Fine" era laid down on the bed

Kanan watch as his Padawan laid down and closed his eyes. He turned and left the room and went to find Hera. Kanan walked into the cockpit to see Lilly playing with something small.

"What's that" kanan walked over to Lilly

"It's noting" Lilly said quickly said and hide the object

"Well okay, where Hera" kanan looked around the room

"I don't know she said she had to do something" Lilly got up and left

Kanan sat down and a few seconds Hera walked in. she sat down on the pilot seat and fly into outer space and into hyperspace.

* * *

><p>i hope you liked it<p>

i love when kanan and Ezra have special moments together so i thought i would do one

so keep on writing and love your storys

May the Force be with You Always my Jedi fans or star wars fans

~ezraSWrebels till next time (which is near Monday march 9th)


	19. writers blocked again

**ok so yeah my last chapter  
><strong>

**um do you guys like it or should i redo it because...well i don't know its just that i don't really like it much after reading it so many times(yes i read my story over and over again) what do you guys think?**

**anyway i was wondering if you guys may have some ideas for me, i am again writers blocked which sucks because when i am writers blocked i cant write other storys (if you dont know aready i am working on a story with animatedfangirl21101****) well what i mean by that is that i am focused ****on one story and that story only. so please give me what you think should happen.  
><strong>

**you know i love this website, everyone is so supportive and friendly and good storys which help me get through the day. thanks to everyone for making me feel welcome and i hope you guys keep on writing. everyone has the talent of writing, some are far in their skill, some maybe just being but where ever you guys are at your skill and even if someone puts you down keep on writing, remember theses words always remember  
><strong>

**May the Force be with You Always**

**~ezraSWrebels out**

**KEEP ON WRITING**


	20. a little side note

**OK one more thing  
><strong>

**if you guys want for them to kiss, i will try to make it happen but i am not much of a romantic person and i honestly kind of hate it but i will do anything you guys want. and if you guys need to know i am going to make the rescue mission in about 2 chapters so i kind need the in between the capture and rescue if you don't mind**

**Keep on Writing**

**and May the Force be with You Always**

**~ezraSWrebels out**


	21. Chapter 17: not so lucky

**ok i am done with this chapter **

**well i was thinking about it and i think i should take a vote on if mela and ezra kiss so tell if you want them to or not.**

**anyways let start the story**

**Disclaimer: if i owned it i would put every one of theses story into the series**

* * *

><p>Mela finally woke up the past events flooding back into her memory. She couldn't just sit around; she needed to escape as soon as she could. She would rather die than serve the Empire, but she would rather live than die. She surveyed her surroundings looking for a way out. She heard footsteps coming closer, and with every step ideas came pouring down. The footsteps stopped at the door to her cell, Mela knowing this is her chance hid behind the set of stair, the door slid open and two stormtroopers walked in noticing that she was gone they walked farther from the door. Mela crawled up the stairs looking over her shoulder every two steps; she jumped up closing the cell door as she ran down the hall and turning the corner where she skidded to a halt. Stormtroopers blocked the way out; luckily these ones were stupid enough to be facing the other way, Mela slowly step back around the corner, looking up seeing her only other way. She quickly crawled through the air vent trying to find her way to the closest hanger. Mela quickly lost her way ending up right above the inquisitor.<p>

* * *

><p>An agent walked through the doors of where the pau'an sat, meditating.<p>

"What is it agent Kallus" the inquisitor stood up and made eye contact

"Sir, I just wanted to know why you let the rebels get away" agent Kallus stood and stared into the yellow eyes

"Agent Kallus are you aware that the rebels can be found most anywhere" the pau'an walked closer to the agent

"Sir, I am aware of that but….." Kallus was cut off by the inquisitor

"this girl is not like the rebels where we could caught them another time, this girl you'll see once and when she sees you as a threat she disappears " the pau'an walked around the agent

"I understand sir, but what so special about this girl" agent Kallus stood still and looked straight at the inquisitor

"Kallus, this girl is powerful in the force, her master has taught her skills that I cannot do and once I turn her she'll help us with those rebels and over surviving Jedi" the inquisitor looked up when he heard a small thump noise

The pau'an raised his hand and pulled the air vent part and dropped it to the ground, he then toke his lightsaber out and active it.

"Inquisitor, sir why…" the agent started to walk toward him but then stopped

"my dear Mela, so you heard I will deal with that later but right now I suggest you came out of there" the inquisitor raised his arms holding the lightsaber ready to strike

Mela stayed hidden as she heard her name, a few seconds later a red light cut through the top of the air vent almost touching her face. She screamed as the inquisitor appears in front of her, holding the saber close to her face it began to burn. After awhile the pau'an pulled her out and throwing her against the wall using the force.

"Listening to conversation that you're not a part of comes with consequences, young one" the inquisitor walked closer

Mela watched in horror as a smile crept on to the man's face, he came to stop about a foot away but the light saber slowly moved forward. The girl screamed in pain as the saber sliced a cut across her right eyes, Mela's vision grew dark the last thing she saw was the inquisitors smile. Agent stared at the unconscious girl in the corner of the room.

"Kallus, take this girl back to the cell and after she wakes up send in a droid" the pau'an deactivate his lightsaber and walked out of the room

"Yes,….ri…right away sir" Kallus walked over to the girl and picked her up

* * *

><p>Ezra woke up to see Lilly and Zeb standing near the door, he sat up listening and watched them.<p>

"Lilly, you know they're not here anymore right so you don't need to hold onto it" zeb raised his voice just a little

"I know Zebby, it's just" Lilly began to cry

"Lily, I'm sorry I didn't mean it" Zeb hugged Lilly "I miss them too"

"I know Zeb, I know" Lilly move out of Zeb's hug and looked up noticing that Ezra was awake

Zeb looked up at Ezra too; he moved to the door and walked out.

"Hey Ezra, how are you feeling" Lilly made her way to the side of Ezra's bed

"I'm feeling fine" Ezra looked at Lilly then out the door "one thing, Zebby?"

"Oh, that's just a nickname I gave my brother" Lilly smiled as she looked into Ezra's blue eyes

"Brother?" Ezra stared at her feeling like he missed something

"Oh yeah you weren't awake yet, Zeb's my brother" Lilly looked down at the ground

"Um…ok then" Ezra jumped of the bed and walked out of the med bay and went to the cockpit with lilly

Once they had arrived kanan stood up from the seat and started talking about the plan. Ezra watched and listening with interest, thinking of ways to save his friend Mela. After the plan was made everyone left the room and went off to do their thing, which left Ezra and kanan staring at each other.

"Ezra, how are you feeling" kanan finally asked

"Good" Ezra sighed hoping they would have Mela with them soon

"Well, if that's the case then why don't you come meditate with me, my Padawan" kana got up from his seat and walked out of the cockpit

"Ok, master" Ezra followed him to Kanan's room

* * *

><p>hope you like it and please tell me if you want Mela and Ezra to kiss<p>

for me i vote no

hope you guys keep on writing and

May The Force be with You Always

~erzaSWrebels out


	22. good and bad news

**hello rebel fans  
><strong>

**i need some help with the next chapter. My mind still seems to be stuck at school, so i am stuck with nothing. so if you could please help me i would love to hear all your great ideas.**

**also i have some bad news and good news, and i am going to start with the bad news **

**BAD NEWS: ok so i am sad to say that this story might, might stop soon and remember i said might stop soon. the point is that i cant keep this story going on for ever but i will try to keep it going as long as i can. **

**ok on to the good news**

**GOOD NEW: i will be coming out with a new story but it might take awhile but it will be better the One More. the story is going to be about the ghost crew... wow caught my self there. i am so sorry that i am not telling what it is about but the title is going to be Darkness can Spread **

**May the Force be with You Always**

**~erzaSWrebels out **


End file.
